


The Time for Fear

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Humor, Sexuality Crisis, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Bane pulls him from the plane, Dr. Pavel wonders when the time for fear actually is.





	The Time for Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly silly, but I was recently rewatching "The Dark Knight Rises," and just had to write it.

Dr. Pavel’s heart was racing out of his control.

“Calm down doctor,” Bane said, his voice melodic yet strained, “now is not the time for fear…that comes later.”

Bane had pulled him close, and Pavel shook in terror as the plane simply dropped away. His eyes strained against the sudden brightness of the sky surrounding them, and he prayed that Bane wouldn’t let go.

The wind gusted past his ears, and he could barely hear himself think. The air was thin at that height, and he struggled to breathe.

He found his voice enough to call out to Bane.

“Is it now?” His words were lost in the sound of the wind.

“What?” Bane shouted back, directly into his ear.

“The time for fear, is it now?” Pavel yelled.

“No, that comes later.”

Bane’s hold loosened slightly, and Pavel felt himself drop a quarter of an inch. Past the masked man’s elbow, Pavel could see the ground so many miles beneath them. He felt lightheaded, and clutched Bane like his life depended on it. After all, it did.

The anxiety was as intense as any he had experienced in his life. He could not imagine any more terrifying scenario than being dragged by an airplane, held by a madman, watching the earth spinning beneath them.

It must be now.

“Is it now?” Pavel shouted.

Bane shook his head. “Later,” he yelled back, his weak voice cracking on the word.

Pavel closed his eyes, knowing he was doing himself no favors by looking down. It was then that he noticed something else: a feeling separate from the sickening, acrophobic situation in which he found himself.

Bane was pressed against him. The muscular arms wrapped around his, pulling him tight. Dr. Pavel always considered himself to be as straight as they come, but he found himself enjoying the feel of the masculine arms around him: the musky, undeniably male scent coming from the man holding him.

There he was, pulled through the air, held by a maniacal brute, yet he became focused on his shifting perspective of his own sexuality. He felt as though his entire identity was being brought into question. He was excited, but he was also scared.

Pavel braced himself as he turned his eyes to meet Bane’s.

“Is it now?”


End file.
